


Lazy Morning Sex

by AlexandriaLynn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaLynn/pseuds/AlexandriaLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs Johns help with something he read on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So i thought i'd try to write some bottom!lock in this super quick one shot. Hope i did okay!

It took three exasperated sighs for john to ask Sherlock what was wrong with him.

“Are you bored already? It isn’t even eleven yet, you haven’t even had tea.”

“I’m not bored, john.”

“Then what’s-”

“I feel lethargic, I never feel like this. But it’s warm outside and I couldn’t think of a single thing i’d rather do right now, not even a case.”

Although john was shocked at this very out-of-character confession, he was more than a little amused.

“What’s wrong with that?” he barely managed to keep the giggles out of his voice.

“It’s fucking irritating; I’m not used to being so idle.”

That really surprised john, Sherlock very rarely cursed. He went into the kitchen and fixed Sherlock some tea, hoping that would calm his nerves a bit. He took it to the detective and watched as Sherlock gulped down the whole cup in about thirty seconds. As Sherlock drank, John tried desperately to ignore how the wet sounds Sherlock was making caused his chest to tighten and his mouth to run dry. 

John had admitted his attraction to Sherlock to himself about a month ago but would never dare admit it to him. It was bad enough that John wanted to be intimate with a man, but he could not stand the thought that his desire could cost him his best friend. So instead of taking Sherlock by the waist and slamming his thin body against the wall like he wanted to, John released all of his pent up frustration alone in his room with his hands down his pants and Sherlock on his mind.

“Better?”

“A bit”. Sherlock looked deep in thought for a few beats before grinning slyly up at John. “I was wondering if you might like to try something with me, something I read about online.”

“An experiment?” This was definitely odd, Sherlock usually never bothered to ask for John permission in experiments, he just did as he pleased. But Sherlock’s smile only grew wider.

“ Of sorts.”

                John agreed, more out of curiosity then a love for science.  Sherlock set his empty mug on the table and led john to his laptop.

                “I found this list of ‘Lazy Morning Activities to Relieve Boredom’ I figured it was my best bet to get rid of this infuriating feeling.”

                John let his eyes scan the list until they fell on one item in particular.

_Lazy morning sex relaxes the body and mind and makes for an all-around enjoyable experience for both involved!_

No. No, Sherlock had to have something else on his mind, something else on the list. John was being ridiculous, he told himself. Just his fantasies spilling over into real life. Sherlock would never want to-

Lips. Cold, hard, unwavering lips on johns moving and mashing. It took a minute to realize that it was actually happening and not just a figment of his imagination, but once he did, John pulled away.

“Sherlock how did you? I mean why…?”

“John you're not exactly the most inconspicuous man in the world. I know you’ve been lusting after me.”

To be honest, John should have known that Sherlock knew. Sherlock knew everything. Still, that didn’t mean John was willing to risk their friendship. When John protested the continuance of their kiss because that very reason, Sherlock shot the thought down.

“Nonsense, John. You are not the only one who wants for this to happen. We are both mature adults who crave sex with one another. Our friendship will not be jeopardized.”

 “But I don’t just crave sex with you Sherlock, I love you.”

                Fuck fuck fuck fuck. He said it, the one thing he promised never to say not even to himself, never mind Sherlock. Fuck. But the words just fell out of his mouth and there was no stopping them.

                “I love you, too, John.” And when John looked into Sherlock’s eyes he knew that he meant it. Every cold boundary that had been up vanished and Sherlock looked so vulnerable. It was without a doubt the most heart wrenching thing John had ever seen and he couldn’t stop himself from fulfilling his daydreams and shoving Sherlock against the wall and kissing him deeply. Sherlock moaned into his mouth and Johns jeans seemed to fit a bit tighter in the crotch. Every inch of him was on fire as he kissed his way down from Sherlock lips to his smooth neck and further slightly to his collar bones where he let his lips linger and enjoy the sounds of Sherlock coming undone. Both men had been denying themselves of each other for so long that this kiss felt like a reunion, one of old souls finally meeting again where they belonged: together in absolute bliss. They completed each other in ways nobody could understand. While Sherlock kept John on his toes and filled his life with excitement, John made Sherlock undoubtedly, undeniably human. This was being made clearer than ever as Sherlock started to grind his hips and beg John to take him to a bedroom. John obliged willingly and led the way to his bed. He laid Sherlock down in the center of it and went to his nightstand to grab some lube. The question that nagged at the corner of this mind in the other room was now front and center. 

“Sherlock, what have you done? Sexually, I mean.”

“I know what you meant, John. I am a virgin.”

He wasn’t sure why, but the confirmation sent a thrill up the good doctors spine.

“Okay, Sherlock. I’ll take care of you. That is, if you’re sure you want this?”

Instead of replying Sherlock just pulled of his shirts and shimmied out of his trousers and pants at the same time. John just smiled at the beautiful man lying naked on his bed. He never thought this would really happen, and even in his fantasies, John always expected Sherlock to be cold and mechanical like he always was. But instead of the worlds only consulting detective that analyzed everything with a fierce detachment, there was a living, breathing, wanting human being. John undressed himself slowly, letting Sherlock watch in awe as he proudly showed off the still slightly defined muscles the army had given him. Once he was fully nude, John grabbed the bottle on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed with Sherlock. John covered his finger with the liquid and prepared Sherlock, who was now grunting uncontrollably.

“Enough, John! I need you now.”

Rather than take Sherlock how he was laying there, John rolled over on his back and coated himself with the lube. He instructed Sherlock to get on and Sherlock was hovering over him in seconds.

“Okay, Sherlock, Just take it slow. Nice and easy.” Sherlock barely had the tip inside of him when he broke into and uneasy sweat.

“Relax, darling. You’re doing fine.” And so Sherlock did. John had a firm grasp on each of Sherlock’s thighs and gently pushed Sherlock on deeper. As inches disappeared into him, Sherlock's breath came out rugged and pained and he begged John for more but both of them knew he couldn’t take it while he was this strung out.

“Shhhhhh, love. That’s it. Slowly, now.” And when Sherlock had taken all of him and his legs where on either side of John, he let out the most amazing moan John had ever heard in his life. The deep, throaty sound lingered in the air and John lost control of himself. He groaned hoarsely as he finished, and Sherlock looked down at him with a loving but strained smile. John took Sherlock in his hand and stroked gently and slowly, letting his new lover savor the feeling as it was his first time.

“Oh god, John. John!”  When Sherlock came he fell onto Johns chest. His whole body shuddered for a few moments. John was more than happy to let him lie there, he pulled his fingers through Sherlock’s soft curly hair and whispered lovingly into his ears until he regained control. When they looked at each other again, every doubt that they could ever have about their relationship vanished. There was only one person in the whole world that made john _live_ , and happily at that. He just turned out to be the worlds only consulting detective who had begun snoring softly in Johns arms.


End file.
